Truth or Dare, Malfoy?
by maerd
Summary: Pansy Parkinson asks Draco for truth and dare... Draco, being a Malfoy, picks Dare, and ends up having his whole live changed by one measley little choice. **Story in progress**


****

Rahahaha… First chapter of my Draco/Hermione story. Wee! Anywho, uh, don't expect this to be finished. But enjoy it along the way, all right? I might not upload a lot (I really haven't) because of school/jail. Anywho… On with the story. PG13 for language. (Hey, they're 5th years, wouldn't YOU think Harry and the rest would be cussing now? Exactly what I _thought_.)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ch. 1

The clanking of spoons and forks mingled with the conversations of Hogwarts students. The ceiling had a bright blue sky with soft semi-transparent clouds that drifted from the sides of the ceiling. The four tables were packed with students, each having 150 kids in each table. On the far right was the Ravenclaw house. At least a third of the students had brought their studies book with them and propped them up against a jug or a cup, or basically anything to support the book. The other two-thirds were busily chatting away about tests and other things.

The next table were filled with Gryffindors. The most famous Gryffindor is Harry Potter. No wizard has not heard his name. Seated in the middle of the table surrounded by his good friends, Harry was eating breakfast, listening to his friends chatter away about the N.E.W.T.S or who deserved to get the buttered French toast first. The other Gryffindor students was talking about usual things.

Hufflepuff is next to the left, with their happy-go-lucky wizards-in-training. The students were happily carrying conversations dealing with daily life. Only a few conversations talked about serious matter… One particular Hufflepuff found an insect scuttling around her plate and she carefully scooped up the bug and carried it over to the nearest window. She let it go free out into the yard which looked crisp new after the rain last night.

The last table to the left is the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy is probably the best representative for the Slytherins, besides Professor Snape maybe. Much of the conversations consisted of hurtful rumors. There was much teasing of the Gryffindors and much pointing towards Harry. There was a wistful of giggles from the Slytherin girls and many of them looked over to Hermione, who was too busy arguing with Ron to notice them.

Draco was eating his breakfast which consisted of oatmeal and some buttered toast with fresh milk. He looked around at all his fellow Slytherins, felt even more comfortable, and continued eating until Pansy Parkinson had slid into the valid seat next to him. She was smiling deviously as usual, but this time, her lips' corners had risen higher than usual. She leaned her elbow on the table and said, "Truth or dare, Malfoy."

"I'm not going to play that shitty ass game, Pansy." He chomped off part of his toast.

"Come on!" She pushed him playfully and he nearly knocked over his goblet of milk.

"No."

"Come ooon… Please?" she begged. She grabbed his sleeve and slowly growled out, "Malfoy, please?"

Draco looked at her and he couldn't notice how cute she looked when she was in her begging mood. "Fine."

She perked up and smiled even wider and she lost her cuteness. "Yay! So, which, Malfoy?"  


He was a Slytherin. "Dare."

It was Pansy's favorite. She was always good with dares but Draco hadn't known that. She needed something clever. Something juicy. Something that would make him cringe. She looked around the table and spotted a few girls pointing and laughing at Hermione. Then she laughed to herself, thinking it was crazy. _It wouldn't work. It's too rough._ She thought it over once and saw the bored look on Draco's face. He was going to turn away, forgetting the stupid game, when Pansy grabbed his arm and looked at him earnestly.

"I got the dare, Malfoy. Go befriend that Hermione girl."

He never should've accepted it. He should've never gave in into Pansy. He was such an idiot and he should've just ignored her. He was encouraged to go and talk to Hermione before their first lesson of the day began.

"Go and talk to her now. Come on, it's a dare, Malfoy. Don't chicken out."

"I'm not going to chicken out."

"Then talk to her! Make friends with her!"

"Pansy, you're an idiot. Leave me alone and I am not going to talk to Hermione no matter what you say."

Pansy glared at him. "And you call yourself a Slytherin."

And you_ call _your_self a Slytherin,_ thought Malfoy. His Malfoy side had risen up and took mighty offence to that remark. He got up and looked at Pansy. He pointed at her. "Fine. I'll talk to her. But don't ever say that to me again, got in, Parkinson? Just because you're in the same house I'm in doesn't make it even between us."

And to imagine these two were friends a year ago. Pansy had became a real bitch over the summer and her idiotic teenage years started to settle in for her.

Draco's stomach was feeling queasy as he headed towards the Gryffindor table. He didn't know why. He never felt this way ever going to talk to a girl. Maybe it was because he had to act nice to a Gryffindor. _Ugh. I don't even know what to say._ He glanced back towards the Slytherin table, spotting Pansy and a few other girls (particularly her closest friends) watching him. He looked away and back to Hermione, who had her back to him. Ron was gone because he had (again) left his book up in his dormitories.

Draco reached Hermione and looked at her back blankly, not knowing how to "befriend" her. "Uh…"

Harry turned his head over his shoulder, glared at Draco, and said, "What do you want?"

Draco smirked. "Just wanted to say hi to Hermione, that's all."

Hermione turned her head. "What?"

"Hey, Hermione." He smiled at her and Hermione furrowed her brows.

"Uh…" She looked at Harry, who looked at Draco like he was going to smack him.

Draco was pissing Harry off. Maybe this dare wouldn't be so bad after all. He smiled playfully again at Harry. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you later, Hermione."

He gave her another smile and she stared blankly at him as if trying to pierce through what the bull shit he was giving her.

When Draco had left back to the Slytherin table, it was time to head towards their first class. Draco was being over-crowded by Pansy and her friends who kept asking him what happened. 

The 5th year Slytherins went off to class with the Ravenclaws to Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration class. The Gryffindors headed off to Charms with the Hufflepuffs.

"What was that about?" whispered Harry to Hermione as they rounded a corner, heading towards the classroom.

Hermione shrugged and waved to Ron who was running towards them.

"Sorry I'm late… Got sidetracked when I saw Seamus."

"It's all right," said Harry.

"Ron…?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah?"

"Tell him what happened, Harry." Hermione was too busy thinking over what happened during breakfast.

"Draco the asshole Malfoy went over to us during breakfast and said hey to Hermione in the most _casual_ way."

Ron snorted. "You're telling me Malfoy - _Draco_ Malfoy - said hi to Hermione without insulting her _or_ you?"

"Yeah."

"The fuck?! He didn't do that."

"Oh yes he did," said Hermione.

"You have no proof, Hermione."

"I know it seems hard to believe but something in him changed."

Ron stopped in his tracks and stared at Hermione. 

"He didn't just _change_, Hermione. He's went beyond change. Somewhere vast that people like us, normal people, don't ever get to see," said Ron sarcastically. He still didn't believe them. They continued walking side by side. 

"I don't know. Maybe he was drunk," muttered Harry. He was pissed. The way Draco was looking at Hermione wanted to make him punch him in the face hard enough to make Draco bleed until he passed out.

"Maybe," replied Ron.

Hermione stared at the floor and was thinking to herself. The way he had looked at her was nothing she'd ever seen in someone's eyes before - except Harry's, maybe. Draco's eyes were deep and mysterious. She hadn't noticed them before… And he did look quite handsome when he was smiling (not smirking, mind you). She also didn't understand why he just came by to tell her hi. Was he trying to intimidate her? She didn't know and really didn't want to know. She _was_ fed up of Draco's crap.

She glanced at Harry, who was listening to Ron talk about the next Quidditch match.

He_ seems to be a little protected about this,_ thought Hermione. Harry seemed a bit more uptight. She could picture him going up to a boy that asked Hermione for an InkSer (It's an ink eraser) and saying, "Don't touch Hermione."

She shook her head and the thoughts subsided as the three Musketeers entered Professor Flitwick's classroom, which held more light than usual.


End file.
